Lady Ino and Sir Nara
by kgirl50
Summary: Lady Ino has been sent to a mansion of great wealth to accompany an old hag with money. When a certain stepson arrives home he stirs some excitement into her life. Not to soon later the hags real son returned home . and a ball in his honor. These events could end happily or very disturbing. (( ooc ))
1. Chapter 1

In late October many know the weather to be chilled and the signs of a vicious winter, and in terms it held its title well. Or at least to the judge of the weather could suggest. Ino Yamanaka, a vivacious blonde known for her temper attitude and rather large breasts. This evening she was quite the opposite, or so it seemed. Her platinum locks pulled neatly back into a rather hideous bun. Her sparkling blue eyes seemed rather dimmed down to humble state. Her face was not dowsed with its usual paints and blushes. Her lips although always were a natural pink and no strange altercations made them plump, it was indeed a natural feature. Her body was not exposed for fright of a cold and in sweet solitude. She had lived in this fashioned life style for quite some time. Catering to the widow of a rather wealthy family. She had been doing this for a little over half a year. She was well accustomed to the crazy woman and the routine in the household. The woman didn't seem to grieve for long in fact it seemed like a mask. This made Ino's eyes loose a sparkle or two. People in this damn world were to self righteous and greedy. She couldn't bare it sometimes. The thoughts brought her back to why she was here in the first place. She had been ridden off by her mother and father with claims of 'love' and 'for her own good' she rolled her eyes. To learn to be obedient and silent. To find a suitable man and understand the righteousness of a Yamanaka woman… In other words they wanted the money... greedy bastards… She had taken a crack of dawn stroll. One of her dear favorite things was sunrises and sunsets. She loved seeing the suns golden rays stretch across the land not only bringing color to every bit of life but warming it up as it did to her rosy cheeks. And when it sets showing its power to take the warmth and color all away again just as easily it had given 12 hours ago.

Her eyes closed slowly feeling her body and the ground underneath her warm. The smelled the morning grass and felt the dew melt on her leather walking shoes. Although all the god awful things she had to endure she thanked to Lord for these breathtaking mornings.

The booming ring of the clock tower startled her eyes to flutter open. Signaling it was ten o'clock, a good time to head back before the madam awoke.

A few moments of scurrying she made it to the large estate grounds and ran through the double doors nodding at the door keepers who kindly opened them for her. Pausing just inside the entrance she already could feel something had gone a miss in the madam's perfect world. Just as the blonde suspected crashing of plates and pans could be heard from the above stories. Ino sighed and scurried off the find the distressed female in the dining hall throwing a fit outraged by news from the apparent letter in her hand. She was talking her anger out on the poor butler. It didn't take long for the madam to notice Ino and then directed her rage at her.

"Miss Yamanaka! Where have you been ?! I need you I am severely distressed!" The woman complained and Ino put on the mask and ran to her side.

"Yes madam what is the matter?" Ino fanned the old lady softly pretending to care. The woman waved the letter around like it was a disease. "My degusting horrible dreadful stepson is coming to the estate!"

Ino raised a brow. She had always heard about the great son the amazing son the noble son… but not the disgusting horrible dreadful stepson. "I beg your pardon madam?" Ino inquired more information. The older woman waved the disease around more. "The disgraceful owner of my mansion honestly! How could anyone leave money to that ridiculous little scoundrel?" Ino watched the woman frantic and heard her blabber more. Until the grandiose doors opened and a booming dark alluring voice rang. "Scoundrel? That is a tad ridiculous stepmother." Ino spun swiftly eyeing the man at the door. This must be him the owner of the mansion the disgusting horrible dreadful stepson?

Ino's eyes scanned him and truly found no sign of those adjectives. He was a tall lean man broad shoulders strong legs, though he was leaning to one more. His eyes dark, and a shocking black; his hair to match silken back into a tight pony tail. He was fairly groomed but she could see the small array of stubble upon his chin.

The madam was befuddled at a loss for words which slightly stunned Ino. The tall man strode in with such confidence Ino almost didn't recognize his slight limp. "What are you doing here!" The hag managed to spit out. "I live here." I snidely remarked watching the madam get huffy brought a smirk to his lips as he nodded in Ino's direction and looked back at his stepmother. Ino briefly froze at his nod but did a miniscule curtsy.

"What business do you have here? What have you done now?" The hag challenged and the man gave a scowl in return. "That is none of your business… I will merely move to my room unless you want blood all over your mahogany chairs." The old lady gasped and the two watched as the handsome man escaped the chamber. Ino looked to the madam who was fanning herself. "I will get him the nurse!" She shouted scurrying past the doors and past the man.

"Miss Yamanaka!" The madam yelled after her but Ino kept scurrying. The man heard his stepmother as well and raised a brow seeing how she didn't stop or turn around. It slightly lightened his mood that not everyone in this establishment was her complete slave.

A few short moments later the man was in his bed resting and Miss Yamanaka was back at the madam's side. The day passed shortly and due to the sudden appearance of the respected man of the household returning the madam needed more of Miss Yamanaka and she missed the sunset. After the old woman retired to her room Ino was set free. She looked outside her window to see the threatening cold dark sky and frowned. She couldn't go out so she would stay, in and perhaps read a good book. She went around the maids halls and walked into the library seeing the fire she smiled at it and picked a book off a table inspecting it and nodding for approval as she headed down the hall way. She saw a door just a smidgen opened and a light coming through. Ino raised a thin brow, being as curious as she was she stepped lightly sure not to make a sound. She peered into the bare lit room to see a figure in a large bed she leaned forward entering the room now. She eyed the character. Soon enough realization flooded her face along with a blush to match she had walked into the man of the houses room. Her big blue eyes scanned his revealed torso seeing it rise in fall slowly to assure he was not awoken and still asleep. His blankets low on his waist her eyes widened more if they could and flushed deeply. He could be very well naked under those thin sheets. She backed out slowly being completely out she darted down the long hallway and into her room. She plopped down upon her bred and sighed in relief she felt around her body. "Where is my book…?" She muttered and paused in realization that she had dropped it in the man's room. She buried her face in her pillow letting her wild mane free. "This is going to be a mess of explaining to do…" She looked at the small window and pondered. "The man had been here for only a day and it was so exciting." She warned herself mentally for his company could get her in trouble if she wasn't careful. Especially not with the stunt she pulled to night. Lightly shaking her head she closed her eyes trying to forget the events of the day and rest up for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun peeked in through the fairly thick glass window. Shining softly upon the sleeping girls locks; making them shine. The sun caused the girls eyes to open slowly and the hue brightening her orbs. She squinted at the grandfather clock in her room and groaned it was 9:30 am. She had missed the sun rise and was just in time for breakfast with the madam.

"Joy." She groaned sitting up, her messy blond locks cascading down her shoulders the tips stretching to the covers. Ino breathed in softly pulling her covers off of her long folded legs. She dragged them over the edge and placed them on the wood floor. She slipped a robe on and headed to the wash room.

"Arbert!" The flustered madam screeched from inside the dining room. A concerned elderly butler ran in. "Y-Yes madam."

"WERE IS MY MORNING MAIL!?" She screeched frantically pacing. "WERE IS MY MORNING COFFEE!" Before the poor butler could answer he was bombarded with more questions from the ridiculous woman. A few moments later the gentle man of the house entered the hall. He said no words to his stepmother who had froze at his appearance. He sat at the opposite end of the table eyes downward.

"Arbert my coffee…" The butler nodded shuffling away as quickly as his old man legs could. The madam glared him down the table. She couldn't think of an insult or anything she would want to talk to him. He also didn't seem in the mood for discussion.

After some brief moments of silence Arbert the butler returned with the man's coffee and the madams mail. She sorted through the bills simply tossing them on the mahogany table. She reached a velvet letter pausing as her eyes scanned over it. Her eyes widened and she jumped up screaming with joy. She opened the letter swiftly reading it and screamed again. The man ignored her but no doubt knew what it was about.

"Well this is exciting oh what a wonderful day this shall be! Where is Miss Yamanaka?!" She questioned the butler but her answer came from the opposite direction. "I am over here madam…" The mentioned appeared through the large doors. Her eyes locked on the man's' and his dark eyes slowly rose to meet her bright ones. She felt slightly frozen for a second but she tore the gaze and went to the madam's side.

"M'lady?" She offered. The overly excited hag waved the letter around. "My noble son is coming!" Ino raised a thin brow. "Oh how exciting m'lady." The woman nodded cheerfully and she stuck her nose out looking over at the man. "Shikamaru you wouldn't mind sending out a carriage will you." The mentioned man now with a name to his face placed his coffee down. "I will send the best carriage and horses madam." He said rather fake Ino noted.

The woman shrieked with joy. "Oh he will be welcomed with the finest arrangements! And perhaps a welcome home gathering… a party… OH PERHAPS A BALL!" The woman jumped and Ino eyed her slightly. She was not excited for the idea of a ball or party or any gathering of that matter. She would end up doing all the planning and get bossed around. The side of the stick she didn't get often.

"What do you think Miss Yamanaka?" Ino looked up and put on the most of a smile she could manage. "Sounds lovely m'lady." "It's too expensive." A dark voice cut in. "Pish posh! We are plenty rich." "I am plenty rich… I'm afraid you do not have a penny to your name." Ino's eyes widened a bit and the old lady gasped as if she was stabbed or something. "That is no excuse for the fact we ARE family." Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Merely a title but I don't see why we can't spare a ball…" The woman nodded. "Wonderful!" Ino was slightly confused on what had just happened but it seemed the hag had gotten her way, again.

The old hag ran out of the room to inform the entire house of the ball, leaving Ino and the man alone. She looked down at the madam's untouched food and rolled her eyes. She was starving. "Shouldn't you tend to the crazy old woman Miss Yamanaka?" The deep voice cut into her thoughts and growling stomach. Ino's eyes slowly reached the man's dark pools. "I suppose I shall after breakfast. Sir…." She didn't know what to call him. She wasn't to call him Shikamaru that was far too formal. "Sir Nara, will be fine…" Ino nodded. "Sir Nara…" She sat at the table and a maid ran out with some oatmeal and milk. Ino was about to put a spoon in her mouth when she heard a scoff. "Excuse me Sir Nara?" She raised a brow.

"Oh it's nothing…" He replied but Ino eyed him suspiciously. "It's just. "He tried to hide his devilish grin. "A woman as proper as yourself I never would have figured you would enter a man's room in the middle of the night, especially to leave evidence." He pulled out a book and slid it across the table to her. Ino's mouth was slightly agape. "I-I beg your pardon Sir Nara…" She tried. "It's a great story by the way… the book, the whole tale was from a woman's perspective though on loyalty and commitment, which I found rather ironic seeing as she was none of these things." "I didn't-" "She dies in the end, what a shameful tragedy. But a fine job from Emmitt Schiffers collection I would say…" Ino frown standing up her chair screeching against the floor as she glared the man down. "I did not get to read it yet."

Shikamaru's eyes flashed with mischief. "So you were in my room last night Miss Yamanaka!" "By accident your grace!" She defended weakly. "Marvelous reasoning." He said a bit dry in his sarcasm. Ino fed up with him stormed out of the room. She held her lip with her teeth biting back her temper and hot tears that threatened to surface. She had lost her appetite for the day.


End file.
